


Conner Kent against the times

by Lyallwolfart



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, he needs a hug, sad superboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25971841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart
Summary: Conner Kent didn’t have the best start in life  but he had nice friends now a home  or he thought he did until those boomtubes opened in the skies
Kudos: 5





	Conner Kent against the times

He started with his friends. All lined up for the briefing superman his father explaining the situation while he watched. Superboy aka Conner Kent listened for once. Knowing how serious this would be. Only a year ago he moved in with the titans the Kent’s having trouble keeping up with the young boys antics. It wasn’t a nice day but meeting the titans was great. He had friends now and dare he say a family. People he trusted and talked to. He stood side by side with kid flash watching the briefing and hyping himself up. 

Hours later. Hours after the league disappears and boomtubes opened in the skies. Monsters rained down above them and within seconds they were overwhelmed. Gar was slaughtered and feasted on like an animal. Kori sliced in half. He watched kid flash get tripped and torn apart, wonder girl fall. Raven escape the claws of one of the monster. He looked down for a second only to see blue beetle crash down. He wanted to scream, as a pair of sharp claws nearly tore him. He backed up firing his heatvision to get them away. Thinking maybe as a bigger threat he could lure them from his friends. He flew off towards the city. 

Down below on the streets he saw people screaming as the monsters ate them tore them apart. Some went into hiding and were found. He continued flying though shooting as many as he could making himself a bigger target than he meant to. “Shit!” Conner screamed as one of them tore into his leg with a claw. He barely avoided it and continued flying as fast as he could. Dodging and avoiding the monsters from all angles. “Where am I suppose to go!? Oh!” An idea these things were tough but he doubted they could withstand a volcano. He lead them towards Hawaii’s volcanos hitting the pressure points in each of them watching as the monsters were burned to a crisp. Melted to the ground. He cheered only for one of the paradooms to slash him across the back. The young Hero crashed to the ground in a painful shout. 

Moving quietly superboy got up limping away. He knew a few safe places to hide on the island of hawaii and he did unable to do much else. All he could do was rock back and forward. His friends no, his family were dead if not then soon to be dead. He was a kryptonian and even he had to hide and run. What about damian and dick? Jonathan!? He quickly shot up to the sky noticing the monsters returning to their portals. Good riddance he thought as he flew as fast as he could to metropolis. Crashing through Clark and Lois apartment what he saw made him throw up. The corpse of a baby head torn from the body of the superman onesie. Little Jonathan didn’t stand a chance. His own little brother. He yelled in anguish. Okay plan B find Lois. 

He flew as fast as he could once again to the daily planet some of the monsters still roaming the streets hungrily tearing people apart. He fought off as many as he could as he made it to the entrance. The thing was locked good he soared to one of the windows peaking in. He could barely make out a few people as a dark shadow looked over him. The paradooms roared and swung its sharp claws at the boy tearing into his back causing him to crash through the glass. Superboy spat blood out as he charged the beast tearing it right in half. “Everyone move, move now!” As the people ran he tried to listen for Lois’s heart beat. Trying to find her hours went by as he soared metropolis. A whole day he realised a whole day of fighting. Death, loss. He could smell the blood in the air, a few monsters remained taking people as they flew. He avoided them as best as he could. His back aches and his leg was sore. He needed to rest at some point but who to go to. He wonders and decided Philadelphia Shazam. He knew the man was actually billy batsman. He flew towards the house getting weaker after each second. The moment his eyes laid on the house he lost all energy in his body and crashed into the lawn.

Billy had been back with his family they were tending the boys missing leg knowing now who he was. Gathering food and supplies when they heard the crash. Running outside they noticed superboy laying in their lawn injured and helped him inside.

5 months later 

Superboy was alone. A backpack slung on his back as he walked the empty streets of metropolis alone. He had been alone for months now. His clothes hung loose on him. Old superboy uniform shoved into his pack so he wouldn’t draw attention. He loved Trying his best to survive eating what he could when he could. He was thinner than usual but that didn’t stop the young kryptonian. He entered buildings looking for any remains anything he could use or find. He hadn’t been looking that long but was already growing more and more tired. With the clouds looming over the earth and the lack of sun the boy found himself more and more tired his healing slower and his invulnerability weaker. He sighed softly. No luck here. 

He waited a moment to make sure no demons were around before taking flight. Titans tower was his next stop. Every month he visited hoping someone survived hoping someone would be there waiting. The flight was long and horribly quiet, he didn’t like it at all. He missed the casual banter of his team when flying. How raven would yell at gar when he talked too much or Damian nitpicking leaving a pizza out of the fridge. Conner missed it. 

A few hours later and the large building came in sight. The T was broken damaged one end hanging off held by the concrete and wires. He sighed as he landed in front of the large building. Patting down his leather jacket now ripped at the back and shoulder. His jeans were a bit ruffled too but he didn’t care. He walked forward and soared up to the living room. Or what was left. Acting as if it was a normal day as he looked “hey gar, any food left in the fridge?” He joked to himself already knowing it was empty. He slowly walked to his old room now a gaping hole in the side. The bed in pieces. He sighed as he stared at it a tear dropping from his eye. “Man why did this happen? Clark how could you let this happen? To us all of us everyone?”

He soared back down to the front of the building his eyes catching something something different a shadow. A girl he realised in a dark cloak he quickly landed and hid just in case not knowing who this could be. He was about to talk when a boom tube opened above he watched as a familiar shape was thrown down from it. His eyes widened “Clark!?” He quickly soared catching the heavy man as he landed placing him down before hiding. He watched the girl and Clark woke. The man as usual running to her no questions asked. He could barely make out the scene in front of him when he realised what was happening who it was raven! Decided to show himself with a cough. Alerting both Clark and raven

The man of former steel stared at the younger counterpart. Conner rubbed the back of his head as his “father” took in his appearance. He knew he looked like a mess but it didn’t bother him. He leaned down near raven “hey you okay?” He asked softly

The girl looked back at him eyes narrowed “I’m fine conner I’m fine” he knew she wasn’t her eyes were red. She had been crying he could tell but knew better than to dig into it. He took a step back and looked at superman “so what? You doom us all disappear and..” he finally noticed the Kryptonite. The green glow that came form the mans chest. The pain in his eyes. Conner couldn’t help the selfishness in his heart that said “good”.


End file.
